A Thousand Years
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Sherlock takes John out for a romantic date at Angelo's. He claims it's just another dinner, but Sherlock has a very important question to ask John. JohnLock proposal. The title kind of gives away what song is inside.


**This is a little surprise gift for my best friend KL. She's told me on multiple occasions how much she loves JohnLock proposals (I mean who doesn't, they're adorable) so I decided to write her one. I would say that she inspired this one but... well tbh she inspires everything that I write so...**

**Just in case it's confusing, the POV changes between Sherlock and John and once to 3rd person. The song choice is pretty obvious and my God, doesn't it just scream JohnLock? That was the first thing I thought when I heard it. I kind of got cheesy at the end of this but oh well!**

**Anyways, I don't own Sherlock because if not, JohnLock would be canon for life. I also do not own A Thousand Years because if so I wouldn't have given it to Twilight. Enjoy and review if you have the time.**

* * *

_Sherlock_

- "We're going out tonight." I stated without changing my stance, perched on a stool in the kitchen, pouring over an experiment. There was no need for John to be suspicious just yet. I heard him fold his newspaper and shift in his seat, presumably to look at me.

- "Is that so. And what if I don't want to?" he asked. I turned to look at him, a smirk already forming on my face. John looked back at me his eyebrows raised.

- "Well then I'm just going to have to make you, my dear doctor." and with a wink and a slight lick of my lips, I turned back to my experiment. I heard John's breath catch and I turned my face the other way so that he couldn't see my smirk of triumph.

_John_

When I had responded to Sherlock's statement about our plans tonight, I had meant it as a joke. I always wanted to go out with Sherlock. Dates with my boyfriend were never boring, even after two years. When I decided to mess with him, I had expected Sherlock to pout adorably and then we would go to dinner. But after Sherlock's comeback, I wasn't sure that was going to happen. Not with the heat in the room, excalating to suffocating temperatures.

- "Oh really." I said, trying to sound confident, and failing miserably. Sherlock turned to me again, his attractive smirk already there. He got up from slowly from his stool and began to walk casually towards my armchair.

_Sherlock_

John swallowed slowly, his adams apple very visible. I finally reached his armchair and leant forward my hands on either side of him. I moved my face forward until my mouth was level with his ear.

- "You asked for it." I whispered before I licked the shell of his ear. John breathed in a shaky breath. I kissed beside his ear and all the way up before I reached the corner of his mouth. I left a kiss there and made to pull away, but strong hands seized my shirt and pulled me back.

- "You tease." said John through gritted teeth. I didn't even have time to smirk before he pulled me forward again, our lips crashing together. Our mouths moved together, our tongues dancing. We kept going until the universe reminded us that we needed oxygen. Stupid breathing. My lips went immediately to John's neck as he pulled me down to sit on his lap. I continued to kiss throat, stopping at his adams apple and licking my way up again. John's hands were in my hair, pulling. I reattached my lips to his. When we broke for air again John spoke.

- "I thought you said we were going out." Oh. That's right. I had completely forgotten. If it was any other day, then I would have just forgotten about it and kept going, but not tonight. Tonight, none of the plans could be changed.

_John_

Sherlock sighed.

- "You're absolutely right, John." he said getting up from off of my lap. I wanted to groan but held it back. I had been the one to reminded him about tonight. And besides, I was curious to see what Sherlock had planned.

- "Where are we going?" I asked.

- "Dinner. Angelo's." said Sherlock. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go change. See you in a couple minutes love."

* * *

_Sherlock_

John and I walked down the streets of London, hand in hand. The brisk winter air was bone chillingly cold even with our coats. I saw John shiver a little bit as we walked and I retracted my hand from his and placed my arm around his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled his dazzling smile that always made me fall ten times more in love with him. We found ourselves in front of Angelo's in record time, as we had been hurrying to avoid the cold.

- "Crap!" said John, noticing the sign that clearly read closed. "They're closed." he said clearly disappointed. I shrugged, not fazed at all. It was all part of the plan.

- "Not for us." I said and I pushed the door open, John hurrying after me.

_John_

What in God's name did Sherlock mean? But I followed him anyway. The second we crossed the threshold, the comfortable heat surrounded us and I sighed in content. Relishing the warmth, it took me a couple seconds to realize how different the place looked. Multicoloured Christmas lights wrapped around the walls giving the place a strange but beautiful glow. All of the tables were gone except for a table for two in the centre of the room. It was covered in a red tablecloth and a burning candle was at the centre. Sherlock walked forward and turned to look at me smiling nervously.

- "Do you like it?" he asked shyly. I looked up at him in awe.

- "I am so in love with you right now." I answered. His smile grew wider.

- "I'm taking that as a yes."

_Sherlock_

I grabbed John's hand and lead him towards the table. When we reached it, I grabbed his chair and pulled it out for him. He smiled at me again and took a seat. I walked to my side of the table and pulled off my coat. I saw John gape and inwardly fist pumped. The purple shirt never failed me. In fact, as I sat down, I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'damn purple shirt'. Angelo appeared immediately and served us each a glass of wine and took our orders. He shot a knowing look at me before waddling out. I took a sip of my wine, my eyes on John.

- "So what's the occasion?" he asked.

- "Do I need an occasion to remind my boyfriend that I love him?" I asked before taking another sip of wine. That was a lie; this was an occasion. He just hadn't realize that. Yet.

- "You don't need to remind me of that, silly." he said looking at me bewildered.

- "John, I know that I can be difficult to live with, and probably even more difficult to have a relationship with. I know that sometimes I'm a complete git and that I ignore you for hours at a time. But I do love you. I just want to remind you of that so that you don't leave me." Woah, where had that come from? I hadn't meant to say any of that.

_John_

Wow, that was unexpected. Sherlock had never talked like that before. And why would he think that I was leaving him?

- "Sherlock, I am not going anywhere. Yes you do do those things, but I'm used to them. I have been your flatmate for five years. I promise, you're not going to lose me. I love you too much." I said, grabbing a hold of Sherlock's hand. He nodded, biting his lip. I took a sip of my wine. "And really of all the things I could leave you for, you chose silence and being a git?" that made Sherlock smile.

- "Well, I don't know, what else would you leave me for?"

- "Oh let me see." I said pretending to think about it. "How about the time you pretended you were dead!" we both laughed.

- "Well we weren't together at that point so it doesn't count. And plus, I thought you had forgiven me?" he asked.

- "I am never ever going to forgive you for that." I said seriously. He looked at me sadly. "But that doesn't mean I love you any less."

_Sherlock_

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Damnit. I pulled it out groaning. One new message.

_Hey Sherlock, got a new case for you. Come to Scotland Yard asap. Bring John if you want. - GL_

- "Who is it?" asked John.

- "Lestrade." I said. "New case." as I said it, I saw John's eyes lower in disappointment.

- "You can go, if you want." he said. I whipped my phone out in front of me and typed my reply quickly. After I pressed send, I stuffed it back in my pocket. "What did you say?" asked John.

- "I told Lestrade that I am on a date with my incredibly sexy boyfriend and that I will be there tomorrow, and that if that's not okay with him then I might let slip about his little secret involving my brother." John looked at me proudly before bursting into a fit of laughter, that I promptly joined in. And as we sat across from each other, laughing, I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man.

* * *

_John_

Dinner had been absolutely delicious, as always. We had spent the meal, chatting comfortably. But something was different with Sherlock. I would catch him staring and when he saw me looking back he would avert his eyes blushing. Usually he would just stare. But I didn't dwell on the matter too much. As Angelo took the plates away, Sherlock stood. I looked up at him confused, and he held his hand out to me. Music had begun playing softly in the background.

- "John, may I have this dance?" he asked. I was completely shocked by the request. But I put my hand in his and stood. We moved away from the table, Sherlock pulling me towards him. He placed one hand on my waist and took my other hand in his. I placed my hand on his shoulder and moved closer to him so that our bodies were touching. And we began to slow dance around the room. The music grew louder so that I could actually hear the lyrics.

**Heart beats fast **

**Colors and promises **

**How to be brave **

**How can I love when **

**I'm afraid to fall **

Sherlock dipped me and I let out a little giggle.

**But watching you stand alone **

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow **

- "I didn't know that you could dance." I said to Sherlock.

**One step closer**

_Sherlock_

I smirked at John.

- "Well I guess I'm just full of surprises."

**I have died everyday waiting for you **

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **

**For a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more **

I had been nervous when I had picked the song. I knew nothing about modern pop music, and had only stumbled across this one because Molly had been listening to it on her ipod. It had been perfect. The song told John what I was thinking, without me having to say a word.

**Time stands still **

**Beauty in all she is **

**I will be brave **

**I will not let anything take away **

**What's standing in front of me **

**Every breath **

**Every hour has come to this **

**One step closer **

_John_

I had no idea where Sherlock had found this song but God was it perfect. He had basically just translated all of the feelings that I had for him into a song. I had chosen to love the most amazing man in the world, hadn't I?

**I have died everyday waiting for you **

**Darling don't be afraid **

**I have loved you **

**For a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more **

**And all along I believed I would find you **

**Time has brought your heart to me **

**I have loved you for a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more **

**One step closer **

**One step closer **

_Sherlock_

The gravity of what I was about to do was finally beginning to sink in. And I was terrified. I had been in a million of near death scenarios and had almost lost John more times than I cared to admit, but I had never felt fear like this. What if it all went wrong? What if John said no?

**I have died everyday waiting for you **

**Darling don't be afraid **

**I have loved you **

**For a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more **

**And all along I believed I would find you **

**Time has brought your heart to me **

**I have loved you for a thousand years **

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_The World_

The song ended but the couple continued swaying, not willing to let go of one another. Sherlock pulled away first, and John looked up at him, concern in his eyes.

- "Sherlock, is everything oka-"

- "John, I love you so much." Sherlock blurted, cutting off his boyfriend. "You changed my life." when John just rolled his eyes he shook his head. "No I'm serious! My life was nothing before you came into it. It's really cheesy, but I died everyday waiting for you. I was just this sociopath with no friends. And then you came," he paused looking down at John, putting his hand in John's hair, " and you changed everything. You taught me what it means to love and to be loved. I never admitted to this before, but being away from you for that year, tore me apart. I almost went back to drugs, because I just wanted to stop feeling the pain of being separated from you." A tear rolled down John's cheek and Sherlock caught it with his thumb. "And I don't ever want to be separated from you like that again. So," Sherlock said kneeling down, his hand reaching for his back pocket, "John Haymish Watson," John's eyes opened wide and his jaw hit the floor, "my love," said Sherlock softly, "will you do me the never ending honour of becoming my husband?"

_Sherlock_

John just stood there, looking like he had been struck by lightning. And no answer came out of his mouth. I immediately began to panic and almost stood up before I saw the slight nod of John's head. I looked up at him, my eyes widening. He nodded again this time much clearer.

- "Yes." John choked out, his breathing coming heavily. "A thousand times yes." he said before he knelt down in front of me and met his lips with mine in a passionate embrace. His arms circled around me to pull me closer as my hands went for his waist. He pulled me closer until there was no space between us, just the thin layers of our clothing. The damn need for air made us pull back and we looked into each others eyes to see that we were both in tears.

_John_

I wiped a single tear off of Sherlock's face, smiling slightly. My mind was buzzing with adrenaline. I was going to marry Sherlock Holmes. I almost wanted to pinch myself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. Sherlock looked down, remembering what he was forgetting, and produced in his hand, the simple gold band. He took my hand in his and slipped the ring onto my finger. He held my hand and looked up at me. And we both let out small laughs. But sooner than later, our lips were reattached and we were oblivious to everything; Angelo and the head cook fist pumping in success in the kitchen, where they had seen everything happen; Mycroft delivering the news to a very shocked Lestrade; and the light, powdery snow that had begun to fall outside. All that I could register was that I was getting married to the man that I had loved for a thousand years. And now I was able to love him for a thousand more.


End file.
